Let's Go
by TigerStorm
Summary: Ororo and Logan's nightly ritual turns into an adventure. OneShot. Song fic. RoLo fluff :D


Let's Go

A/N: I know I was supposed to be working on GA and Dream: Part 2, but I heard this song and just had to write something. Simple RoLo fluff, one-shot/song fic. Movie-verse. Song: 1000 Miles Per Hour by Ok Go

if you'd like to listen to the song while you read.

Let's Go

It was a little after midnight and Logan was sitting at the kitchen table, sorting through his syllabus for his next week of classes. Glancing up from the papers in his hand, he watched as Ororo shuffled through the kitchen, her long white robe fluttering around with her graceful movements. It was strange how their little meetings to go over work in the middle of the night had slowly becoming a ritual over the past couple months that neither of them dared to miss.

He grinned to himself as she pulled out the silver tea kettle and began filling it with water from the tap. As she set it over the fire burning on the stove, Logan stood up, leaving the papers on the table next to hers. Ororo moved on to the cabinets, pulling out her favorite jasmine tea and one of the many tea cups stacked neatly behind one of the doors.

"Any chance you will be sharing tea with me this evening, Logan?" She asked without turning to face him. He could hear the slight grin in her voice.

"Not tonight, darlin'," Logan replied leaning against the island counter. He heard her chuckle softly as she placed her cup on the granite counter next to her tea box.

"I didn't think so." She walked over to the refrigerator, pulling the large silver door open. The brief flash of light silhouetted her figure and reflected off her snowy white hair. It was his turn to chuckle as she finally turned to face him, placing two of his favorite beers on the counter in front of him.

"Did ya think about what I said?" Logan heard her sigh as her kettle whistled.

"Logan, you know we can't," She said turning away from him. The sweet smell of her tea soon filled the room.

_Another long quiet night..._

_Another long quiet, lonely night spent at your side._

_Not a lot left to say..._

_There's not a lot that I still could say to change your mind._

"An' why not, 'Ro? What's stoppin' us? Now that Chuck's back ya don't have ta be the boss." He popped off the cap from one of his beers and took a swig.

"We are still needed as teachers. Charles needs all the help he can get." Ororo murmured. She still hadn't turned back to face him choosing instead to busy herself with her tea.

"Darlin', we both know he ain't runnin' low on offers. He's been turnin' down teachers left an' right since he's been back." She shook her head, slowly stirring her tea. "Nothin's stoppin' us from walkin' right out that door. Nothin' tying us down an' we both got a little somethin' saved up…"

_But with a little bit of money we could buy us a car._

_With a little luck we could get away from where we are._

_Let's get out of here._

Ororo stopped stirring, looked up as if she was studying the paint on the ceiling, but her mind was a million miles away. What was really holding her back? With a sigh, she focused back on her steaming hot tea. The mansion had become her home and all the people within it had taken the place of the family she had lost long ago. Could she give that up? Ororo bit her lip as she lifted her cup to her mouth, inhaling the sweet fragrance of her tea.

"I ain't sayin' we'd never come back ta visit, 'Ro." Logan walked around to the other side of the island, beer in hand. "Not like I could do much ta stop ya."

Ororo nodded as she took a sip of the still steaming hot tea. "But it is a big decision Logan. I need more time to consider."

"What's there ta consider? All we gotta do is grab our shit an' pick a direction. Ain't much ta think about, 'Ro."

She placed her cup back on the counter before crossing her arms. "We should at least speak to Charles about this."

Logan shrugged, "We'll leave Chuck a note on the fridge before we head out."

_We'll drive, one thousand miles an hour._

_We'll fly by wheat fields and water towers._

_We'll go. We'll go and we'll go and we'll go. Let's go._

Logan moved closer to Ororo, placing his beer down on the island counter. She looked over at him, a sad smile gracing her full lips. He wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face into his shoulder, almost melting into him. His fingers ran through the soft, white waves flowing just past her shoulders as her slim arms wrapped themselves around his torso.

"We could always come back, darlin'," Logan murmured against her ear. "We don't have ta stay away forever unless ya want ta." His feet were itching to be out on the road again, but this time he wasn't leaving without the woman in his arms. He wasn't sure when it happened, but he had fallen for Ororo and fallen hard. Not that he had admitted that to her, but maybe it was time to.

Ororo nodded, closing her eyes. She wasn't why she felt so comfortable, but she decided not to think about it. She had started falling for him a long time ago but she had pushed those feelings away. Logan was a friend and a teammate, nothing more. When had that all changed? Of course he was still her friend, but now he was suggesting that they leave the mansion together. Maybe it wasn't sure a bad idea after all.

"Logan…"

"'Ro…"

"How soon were you planning for us to leave?"

_Now the look in your eye..._

_You know, the look right before you cry... it's always here._

_So in the day when you wake..._

_In the morning when you awake, let's disappear._

Logan grinned, "I'll write the note while you go pack."

"Now?" Ororo opened her eyes, looking up at him. "You want to leave now? It's the middle of the night!"

"Why not now?"

"It's the middle of the night!"

Logan chuckled, "Ya said that already, 'Ro. Now are you gonna pack yer stuff or am I gonna hafta do it myself?" With a sigh, she moved out of Logan's arms and headed out of the kitchen.

_With a little bit of money we could buy us a car._

_With a little luck we could get away from where we are._

_Let's get out of here._

As the clock ticked on, nearing two am, Ororo and Logan met in the garage, both dressed comfortably in denim, cotton and leather with duffel bags draped over their shoulders.

Logan eyed Ororo's fitted leather jacket with slight grin, taking her bag, "Didn't know ya had that in yer closet, 'Ro. It looks good." Logan strapped their bags to his bike as Ororo took one last look around the garage, a small smile on her face.

He stood, moving closer to Ororo and taking her hand, "Well, darlin', let's go."

_We'll drive, one thousand miles an hour._

_We'll fly by wheat fields and water towers._

_We'll go. We'll go and we'll go and we'll go. Let's go._


End file.
